Hybrid vehicles (HEV) and electric vehicles (EV) use chargeable-dischargeable power sources. Secondary batteries such as lithium-ion batteries are typical power sources for HEV and EV vehicles. Lithium-ion secondary batteries typically use carbon, such as graphite, as the anode electrode. Graphite materials are very stable and exhibit good cycle-life and durability. However, graphite material suffers from a low theoretical lithium storage capacity of only about 372 mAh/g. This low storage capacity results in poor energy density of the lithium-ion battery and low electric mileage per charge.
To increase the theoretical lithium storage capacity, materials such as silicon, tin sodium and their compounds has been added to active materials. However, silicon active materials suffer from rapid capacity fade, poor cycle life and poor durability. One primary cause of this rapid capacity fade is the massive volume expansion of silicon (typically up to 300%) upon lithium insertion. Volume expansion of silicon causes particle cracking and pulverization. This deteriorative phenomenon escalates to the electrode level, leading to electrode delamination, loss of porosity, electrical isolation of the active material, increase in electrode thickness, rapid capacity fade and ultimate cell failure.